Normal
by esined
Summary: My take on what happened to Miyu and Kanata after the kiss in the manga ending


Disclaimer. I don't' own anything about daa! daa! daa! I don't own anything at all! lol

Normal

Miyu never had a normal life. From being the lone daughter of the country's most famous scientists, to suddenly living alone with a boy then being a mother of an alien baby, and then living a normal life with her parents again. Now, she is the girlfriend of the school's biggest heartthrob, who, by the way is her former cousin as many of his classmates know because of their little cover-up.

She and Kanata are the perfect example of love-hate relationship. They are always on each other's throats. They bicker constantly and are very vocal of their dislike to each other. But as many suspected, specially Christine, their fights are only a cover-up of their real feelings. You can't help it but to fall in love with someone you're living with, together facing problems, not only the usual everyday problems, but out-of-this world problems. Being parents to baby Ru is really a tough work.

After Baby Ru and Wanya went back to their planet, She and Kanata started facing their real feelings. He kissed her and she told him she loves him. After a week of turmoil, mainly because of Christine's not so subtle reactions, things are starting to get normal. She was no longer hounded by Kanata's fan club and hate mails are getting fewer. She can actually go to school without protective gears on.

Eventhough her parents are staying here in Japan, they are still very busy. Like today, she woke up alone in the house with only a note telling her that they are in Osaka and telling her to take care of herself. Worst, she found their refrigerator void of anything for her to survive the day. So she set out for the market, not wanting to disturb the Saionjis next door of her problems, specially Kanata. Even though they are dating already, if what they were doing can be considered dating, nothing has really changed. They didn't go out like normal teen couples do. They don't hold hands, heck, he never said he loves her even. If not for his every morning waiting for her to go to school together and announcing to everyone to get-off their backs, it's as if nothing has changed between them. She wants to confirm Kanata's feelings to assure herself but she doesn't want to him to taunt her about, maybe to his opinion, her girlish petty issues. She just content herself of what she has now.

'He must be reading his comic books right now.' She thought as she passed by his room. She had to pass by the temple to get to town, as it is the shorter route. Their house has a direct passageway to Kanata's house, as their house are just next to each other and practically in the same compound. So, she was surprised when she heard his voice at her back when she is about to go down the temple stairs.

"Where are you going?" Kanata said as he was putting on his jumper.

"To the market. They are out again for the day and I have to buy things. You, what are you doing up?"

" Oh, I'm about to go outside too…to buy things." He said blushing, as if trying to hide something as he was walking towards her. He reached her side and he sneered at her.

"I also heard someone walking like a monster outside my room.. Really Miyu, you should learn to walk quietly. It disturbs people you know." He said as they were walking down the stairs. It's times like this that she doubts that the kiss really happened. Deep down, his comments hurts and she only try to retort back to him. Perhaps the kiss was just a dream or perhaps Kanata only did it because of the moment. She really doesn't know.

"I thought you're too spaced out in your comic books to notice monsters even if they're inside your room." Miyu snapped back at him. He just looked sideways at her and said nothing.

As they were shopping, the teasing never stopped earning many looks from other shoppers. Between his comments on her inefficiency to get the right ingredients, and her on his weird liking of squashes, which she is beginning to like too but never admits it to him, the cart eventually filled up. She noticed that Kanata seems to forget that he was to buy too. She pointed it to him earning a blush from his face for what reason she doesn't know, and he retorts back saying that he can't possibly buy things now because hers are too heavy already. Even his offer to carry the bags for her is void of sweetness. He said he's only carrying it to stop her from complaining because her voice is too loud that it irritates his ears. No words were said since.

"Thank you. Just leave it on the counter." Miyu said coolly as they were inside her house. She's too tired and spent to start a fight with him. Sometimes she wonders when will Kanata be a normal boyfriend to her. Thoughtful and sweet. She wants to ask him if he really loves her, and right now, she's on the verge of breaking out. She started to arrange her packages as Kanata stayed behind her. She tried hard not to show him her face as she was trying hard to control her tears. But as she was slicing the pumpkin, she remembered the time when they were cooking together and all the times that she feels that he really cared for her. The daisy he gave to her, the Cinderella and Mermaid incidents, and the time when Ru and Wanya were just about to leave.

"Do you love me?" She said suddenly before she knew it. Her back is still on him as she was waiting holding her breath but Kanata said nothing.

"Oh. I'll just drop by some of this to your house later. I know that you can tolerate my cooking now because it contains your favorite, honestly, you're so weird. Don't worry I wont mess it up." she said hurriedly trying to cover up for herself. The tears are falling now and there is nothing she can do about it. She can only wish that Kanata leaves now so she can still save her face and her pride.

" Where is the soy sauce? Mom really is a mess in the kitchen. Maybe it's in her room. It's a good thing I bought extras. Really, I should be…." Her babbling was cut short when she suddenly feels Kanata's arms around her waist. His head is on her shoulder and instantly she feels so warm inside.

" You're an idiot." He said softly, turning her around. "This morning, the real reason why I was out is to see you. You are the only…" he stopped as if afraid to continue, " the only one, the most important, uhm…so…I really never want to see you cry, always want us together…" he said with his eyes intently on hers as if trying to communicate what he's saying also in his eyes, " so…uhm, Iloveyou…and I know we're still young but someday, maybe, we can have a family of our own. Honestly you are so dense.." he said hurriedly, both of them blushing profusely, " you girls wants guys to suffer. What is it about girls and love confessions and…" He was cut short by Miyu's lips on his. He was too surprised at first to kiss back but a second later, they were both engrossed in the kiss that minutes passed and they both seem to realize they need to breathe. They pulled back but they arms are still around each other. They are now both smiling like fools and laughed as if something absurdly funny has came up.

"You know, you're gaining weight." He said, teasing her while he is touching her sides. " It's a wonder, really, with your cooking and all." He continued and looking at her face for her reaction. Miyu just let go of him and grabbed a knife.

" Just for that, you cook. You always complain about my cooking anyway." She smirked at him as he picked up the knife and started cooking their lunch. He just stick out his tongue at her and said nothing. As she watches him slice up onions, she couldn't help but envision themselves ten years from now, in the kitchen, with a baby girl in a high-chair, having just a perfect normal day.

Note:

Sorry for any errors. And reviews will be deeply appreciated, good or bad


End file.
